Freeing His Heart
by SapphireEssence
Summary: When Rin returns from Australia, he's not the same person that Haruka once knew. In fact, the red-haired boy's painful past might lead to a horrid future for his former love interest. (Slightly AU. RinHaru Yaoi. Mpreg. Don't say you weren't warned.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dramatic Reunion**

The morning sunlight pierced through the clear window, illuminating the entire room brightly. On cue, an alarm clock on a bed stand began sounding loudly, pulling a figure from its slumber. Slowly sitting up in bed and removing the covers, the figure was revealed to be a young man. He possessed dark blue hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. He was sporting a pair of black swim trunks with purple stripes down the side and nothing more. He was handsome and quite well-built, but he wasn't excessively muscular. Releasing a disappointed sigh due to being parted from his sleep, he slowly reached out and turned off the persistent device. Afterwards, he slipped off the bed and rose to his feet, shuffling toward the bathroom. Once he was inside, he slid the door shut behind him and glanced at the shower. He pondered over something for a few moments before he finally slid down his trunks and stepped into the small, ivory chamber. He typically bathed with his trunks on, but he decided against it this time. After turning the shower on, he immediately shivered since the water still didn't have time to warm up yet. He didn't care though. He was far too eager to take his first shower of the day. He absolutely adored water... far more than a normal human probably should. In fact, it had become an obsession over the years... perhaps even to an unhealthy extent. He even tried climbing into fish tanks at the pet store before. Fortunately, his friends had been there to stop him.

He let out a content sigh as the water slowly began to rise in temperature. Eventually, steam was rising off of his body, and he closed his eyes, just savoring the moment. He became lost in his own bliss as the steady streams of warm water slid down his head, shoulders, chest, abs, groin, and eventually his legs. When over an hour had passed, he finally turned off the faucet and climbed out of the tub. Opening a nearby cupboard, he pulled out a blue towel and gently started to wipe off the lingering droplets from his body. Then, he slipped his swim trunks back up over his thighs once more. His hair was still wet, but he didn't seem to mind. After shaking his head slightly to flip his damp hair out of his face, he slid the bathroom door open once more and made his way back to his bedroom. Peeking inside his closet, he pulled out his school uniform and slipped it on over his trunks. He wore them wherever he went, just in case he happened to discover a body of water somewhere.

Once he had finished getting dressed, he walked into the kitchen and donned his usual apron. Then, he pulled out a pan from one of the cupboards and began to fry a slice of fish in it. This was his typical breakfast... actually, it was the typical dish he consumed at each mealtime. Once the meat was finished cooking, he began to devour the steaming creature quickly. After the last bite had entered his mouth, he rose to his feet and set the dirty dishes into the sink to wash later that day. Then, he removed his apron and walked over to the front door, opening it while still chewing. Upon seeing the three figures that were standing on his porch, he blinked. Swallowing that last mouthful of fish, he merely stared at them in silence. They were all three young men who were sporting the same uniform as the first male, and they were all just as muscular as he was. One of them had blonde hair and red eyes. He was quite short and wore a cheerful, energetic grin. Another one had green hair and eyes to match... he was much taller than the blonde and possessed a calm demeanor, yet he was still smiling. The last one had blue hair (lighter than the first male's) and deep violet eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses with a thick, red frame. A few moments of silence passed before the blonde male finally spoke up in his usual light, happy tone.

"Haru-chan! You actually got ready on time! Mako-chan and I thought we were gonna have to bust open the door and yank you out of the shower buck naked again!" His voice was rather high in pitch for a male's.

The first male, Nanase Haruka, said nothing in response as he stood there in his doorway. He was a man of few words, to say the least. He rarely spoke unless he was spoken to... and even then, sometimes he didn't reply. The green-haired male rubbed the back of his head, chuckling in an uneasy manner.

"Nagisa, we never went that far..."

"We almost did!" The blonde insisted, and his lower lip protruded slightly.

"No, we did not."

"Yes, we did!"

"Maybe _you _did, but Rei and I weren't planning to do that." The taller male seemed slightly flustered by his friend's strange idea, but he was trying to remain calm.

The male with the glasses decided not to get involved in this argument, yet he did seem to be blushing slightly. After nearly a minute, the two bickering boys finally stopped, and the blonde one, Hazuki Nagisa, turned to face Haruka again.

"Haru-chan, you have a piece of food on your chin!" He giggled, lifting his right hand and brushing the tiny morsel off of the other male's face with his index finger.

Tachibana Makoto, the green-haired male, shook his head as that tiny smile returned to his lips.

"We should probably start walking, or we'll be late again." He stated in that smooth voice of his.

Taking his advice, each of the young men departed from Haruka's house and started toward their destination... school. For the first half of the journey, Makoto, Nagisa, and the teenager with the glasses, Ryugazaki Rei, were all conversing as usual with Haruka listening quietly.

"...and remember that time when we took a different route to school?" Nagisa was laughing again as he reminisced. "Haru-chan spotted a small pond along the way, and he was planning to skip classes that day because of it!"

"Yes, that would have been quite a predicament if we didn't tackle Haruka-senpai before he reached the water." Rei nodded, pushing his glasses up as he spoke.

"Deshou? He woul..." Before the blonde could finish his sentence, he suddenly halted in his tracks, and his eyes widened.

"What's the matter?" Rei wore a confused expression while Makoto and Haruka suddenly followed suit with Nagisa. Turning his head, the male with glasses finally noticed what they were staring at. Another young man stood a few feet in front of them, scowling. He had shaggy, crimson hair, and a few strands of it were hanging down in his face. His scarlet eyes were narrowed as he kept his gaze fixed on the four figures before him. He was sporting a different school uniform than the other young men... his jacket was white instead of black. However, he was just as well built as each of the others were, and he clearly had a passion for some type of sport. As he opened his mouth to speak, he revealed his unnaturally pointed teeth.

"So it's true..." He used a bitter tone, moving his gaze entirely on Rei suddenly. "...you've replaced me with a megane freak."

The teenager with glasses blinked after being called such a rude nickname, and Nagisa started to speak again, stuttering.

"R-Rin-chan... i-it's... we're just..."

"Urusai!" The crimson-haired male, Matsuoka Rin, growled. "I don't want to hear any of your shitty explanations. You replaced me, plain and simple."

Nagisa cringed when he was yelled at, and he lowered his head shortly afterwards. He appeared to be on the verge of tears. Rin placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and started to walk past the other young men. As he did so, he focused his burning gaze specifically on Haruka. The blue-haired male locked his own sapphire eyes on Rin's for a few moments, then finally looked away. There were faint traces of pain and shame evident in his expression, which was strange. Haruka rarely expressed his emotions visibly. Moments later, the red-haired male looked away also, jerking his own head back into place harshly.

"M-matte!" Makoto attempted to stop Rin... to no avail. His pleas were completely ignored, and the angry boy soon disappeared off into the distance. Sighing, the green-haired male spoke up again. "We needed another person to join our club... and we didn't think Rin would be interested anyway. He seemed quite upset when he left us back then." Upon noticing how upset Nagisa was, he gently placed a hand on the shorter male's shoulder. "It was his own choice to leave us in the first place. I don't understand why he'd be angry about this."

"I know..." The blonde sniffled. "...th-this is the first time we've spoken to him since he returned from Australia, and it s-seems that things have gotten even worse."

"Uhh..." Rei was hesitant to ask any questions since he realized how much this encounter had pained his friends, but he just couldn't help himself. "Who was that?"

"Matsuoka Rin." Makoto replied, turning his head toward the male with glasses. He didn't seem to mind responding to the inquiry. "He's an old friend who used to be on our swimming team when we were in elementary school, but he suddenly left us... and he was really upset when he did. I think he became too competitive."

"I see..." Rei slowly nodded, and he didn't attempt to pry further into the matter. Haruka silently kept his vision focused on the ground. He still seemed to be suffering from his own heartache... which may have been even more intense than Makoto's and Nagisa's even though he didn't show it.

For the second half of the journey to school, all four young men remained utterly quiet. None of them spoke a single word, not even the typically optimistic Nagisa. Finally, they all arrived at their destination and entered their classrooms. The day seemed to pass by exceptionally slow for them, but eventually, each of their classes ended. The four high school boys met at the pool which they fixed up for their usual after school swimming club. As soon as he was at the poolside, Haruka instantly stripped down to his swimming trunks and dove in. Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei, on the other hand, headed back to the boys' locker room to get changed into their trunks as well. When they had finished, they headed up to the pool once more, and they were immediately greeted by a young female who had just arrived. She had red eyes and long, crimson hair which she wore back in a ponytail.

"Hey! I was wondering when you guys would show up!" She wore a cheerful smile, but it quickly faded when she noticed the melancholy expressions on each of their faces. "Did something happen? I noticed that Haruka-senpai doesn't seem to be enjoying himself in the pool like he usually does."

"Well, Gou-chan..." Nagisa began, taking a deep breath. "...we... we met your brother on the way to school today."

Gou's eyes widened upon hearing the young blonde's words, and she suddenly appeared to be petrified. She didn't even bother to tell Nagisa to call her "Kou" as she usually did... she was completely frozen. Makoto cocked his head slightly to the left after witnessing the female's reaction.

"What's the matter, Gou? Is something wrong with your brother?" He asked, and a concerned expression appeared on his face. He had never seen her react to anything in such a manner before. He knew it must have been something serious.

The horrified female remained silent for nearly a minute, then swallowed hard. At last, she found her tongue again.

"N-no... of course not... h-he's just... getting used to being back in Japan again, th-that's all..." She slowly turned around to face the pool once more, staring out at the half-naked figure that was immersed in water. After a few moments, she whispered under her breath. "This isn't good. Haruka-senpai might be in danger..."

* * *

_I swore to myself that I'd never write one of these, but I just couldn't help myself. I randomly got into a RinHaru mood again, and I thought to myself... they NEED a baby. They're just so perfect together. Rin is clearly obsessed with Haruka, even though he doesn't want to admit it... and it's obvious that Haruka cares about Rin A LOT. So yeah... I started writing this to help satisfy my cravings. It's going to be more serious and dramatic than the actual series though, and I changed the plotline around somewhat. However, I'm still trying to keep the characters' personalities the same. Rin's going to be more of an asshole than he was in the anime though. So yeah. Depending on the feedback from you readers, I may or may not continue this. Guess we'll just see how it goes. Next chapter, I'm planning to focus on Rin... and we'll be getting some yaoi action in here soon enough. YESSS! /Cough/ Ahem. I swear, I'm NOT a completely yaoi-obsessed fangirl, but certain couples just make me lose it! D: Anyways, I'd love it if you guys would leave a review and tell me what you think. Later!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories**

The door to a small dormitory room swung open rapidly, and the figure of a red-haired male entered the residence. He seemed quite flustered, and he dropped his school bag on the floor as he made his way toward his bed. Plopping down on the soft, rectangular mattress, he released a deep sigh from his lungs and buried his face in his hands. He silently sat in that position for several minutes before finally laying back. He was thankful that his room mate, Nitori Aiichiro, wasn't present. He didn't want anyone to witness him in such a state. He still had his pride, after all.

The encounter with his childhood friends earlier that day had... stirred up some lingering emotions within him. Some of his old wounds had been pried open, and he could hardly think straight anymore. Rin honestly hadn't felt so angry, confused, or hurt since the day before he left for Australia. As he attempted to gather the thoughts that were swarming around in his mind, one of his memories started to resurface... his memory of that particular day.

* * *

A crimson-haired elementary school boy grinned widely and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at his three friends. They were about to compete in a relay, and he was utterly excited. However, he noticed the sadness that the other three were attempting to hide. He figured that it was because he would be moving after that day, and they wouldn't see each other again... probably for a long time.

"Come on now! You can't compete with such sorry faces! We've gotta look confident!"

"R-Rin-chan..." Nagisa sniffled, wiping the fresh tears from his eyes.

"In Haru's defense, his face always looks like that." Makoto sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "You do make a good point though, Rin. It's our last relay together, so we should be smiling." A faint grin formed on the corners of the green-haired boy's lips as he spoke those words. Nagisa managed to conjure up a tiny smile as well.

"That's more like it!" Rin pumped his fist and slowly turned to face Haruka. "Now, how are we gonna get Nanase to smile for us?" His grin turned rather devious as he stepped toward the blue-haired male and reached up with both of his hands. Extending both of his index fingers, he suddenly stuck them right in between the emotionless boy's lips and started to pull them upwards.

"O-oi!" Haruka blinked in surprise and attempted to pull the other boy's fingers out of his mouth... to no avail. "Sh-shtop it!"

"Aww, how cute!" Rin teased, pulling the other male's lips up a bit further before he finally relented. Dropping his arms back to his sides, he sighed in a satisfied manner. Haruka still wore the same emotionless expression as before, but there was also a visible tinge of annoyance in it. _God, he really is adorable. _The red-haired boy thought to himself, gazing into those gorgeous sapphire eyes. _If I beat him in this relay, I'm definitely going to tell him my feelings... just as I planned. _Crossing his arms over his chest, his grin suddenly morphed into a complete smirk. "Nanase, you're still up for my challenge today, too... right?"

"Yes." Haruka nodded in response, using a low, monotonous voice as he spoke. "I wouldn't have agreed to it if I wasn't."

"Just making sure. I know you only like swimming freestyle." Rin knew that this would be his last chance to confess his feelings of affection for the other male before his departure. He had to win this relay, no matter what. He had to know the other boy's true feelings before he left. Perhaps if Haruka felt the same way, he'd return to Japan sooner for his sake. The crimson-haired male had never felt this way about anyone before, and although he didn't show it, the thought of being separated from the blue-haired child created an intense, sharp pain in his heart.

Unfortunately, it seemed that fate was against him. It was a close race, but Haruka proved to be victorious in the end. He won by a mere three seconds. Rin lifted his goggles up above his head, trying to catch his breath. He looked utterly devastated... as though his entire world had just come crashing down. The blue-haired male pulled his goggles down around his neck and climbed out of the pool. Then, he held out his hand to his opponent and friend.

"That was a good race." He stated, still using that emotionless tone.

For a few moments, Rin just stared at the hand that was positioned a few inches in front of his face. He was still trying to let his loss sink in. Suddenly, he snapped and slapped the other boy's palm away.

"Whatever." He growled and pulled himself up out of the water. Rising to his feet again, he briefly glanced over at the male whom he had somehow fallen for. As usual, the boy wasn't displaying any sort of emotions whatsoever... not happiness over his victory, not pity for Rin, and certainly not affection. _How am I supposed to know what he's feeling now? He never shows ANYTHING. I guess this whole dumb plan was useless from the start. This guy could never love anyone. _The red-haired male turned his head away, focusing his vision on the floor and clenching both of his fists. "I'm through with swimming." Upon uttering those final words, he began walking out of the large swimming arena. He didn't even bother to say good-bye to his friends, and he didn't look back once. Perhaps if he did, he might have changed his mind.

Both of Haruka's eyes had widened at Rin's words, and for once in his life, he was completely exposing his typically-concealed emotions. In fact, he looked more shocked and devastated than the red-haired male did previously.

After that day, Rin rarely smiled (except for when he was acting cocky), and Haruka never participated in another relay.

* * *

"Tch!" The crimson-haired teenager clenched his sharp teeth together tightly, lifting his left hand and running his fingers through his shaggy locks. He was doing it again. He was dwelling on those memories and feelings that he had been trying so hard to forget. Unfortunately, the harder he tried, the more he failed. His love for Haruka had transformed into a crazy obsession over the years, and not a single day passed without the blue-haired male appearing in his mind. He was determined to make the other male feel something. For once, he wanted to see Haruka displaying emotions, and he also wanted revenge for having his heart broken. He was planning to hurt the other boy... to make him feel a sense of the loss that he had felt. It just wasn't fair. Why did he always lose the things most precious to him while Haruka lived a perfectly happy life... and yet he never even smiled about it?

He clenched his right fist and raised it slightly, then slammed it back down on his mattress. Another memory began to haunt him as he laid there... a memory of when he was still a middle schooler in Australia.

* * *

The red-haired male, who was in his pre-teens, slammed his fist into a nearby locker as his coach yelled at him. In spite of his final words to his friends, Rin actually did continue swimming. He truly loved it deep down, but according to this man, he just wasn't fast enough. Thus, the young boy found his love for the sport fading with each passing day. His coach completely destroyed any enjoyment he derived from swimming.

"Mess up one more time, Matsuoka, and I'm kicking your ass off the team!" The scruffy coach roared with a red face, spraying saliva into the other's face. Rin lifted his hand shortly, wiping the moisture from his right cheek with his palm.

"Don't bother... I quit." The crimson-haired boy replied in a deep tone, glaring at the older man before him. Moments later, he turned around and opened his locker, pulling out his bag and then slamming it shut again. Afterwards, he started to walk out of the room, leaving his dumbfounded coach behind. Apparently, the older man didn't expect to actually lose Rin, and he seemed a bit reluctant as he started yelling again.

"F-fine! Don't even think about coming back though!" Judging from the coach's slightly uneasy tone, Rin was probably a better athlete than the man gave him credit for. The boy himself didn't even respond. He just departed without uttering another word.

The silence continued for most of his journey home while his emotions were raging inside of him. Eventually, he stopped in his tracks and rested a hand against a nearby fence, leaning up against it.

"Again?" He whispered under his breath, grasping at his chest with his free hand. The crimson-haired boy didn't understand it... somehow, his thoughts had once again focused on Haruka, even though he was across the ocean. The emotionless boy was not involved in this situation at all. So why was he always showing up in Rin's thoughts and dreams? _Idiot... I'll make him pay when I get back. I'll attend a school renowned for its great swimming program, and I'll finally beat him in a relay. I'll drive him into a pit of despair when he loses, and he'll finally get a taste of my suffering. Emotionless bastard._ His reason for wanting to beat Haruka was starting to change. Instead of wanting to beat him in order to confess his love, he now wanted to beat the other boy to cause him pain. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he already made the blue-haired male suffer more than he could imagine... but it was for a different reason. Haruka didn't care about winning or losing.

A rather psychotic smile began to form on the young boy's lips as he stood there, and his pupils shrank until they were almost entirely nonexistent. They were swallowed up by his flaming scarlet irises.

"Nanase Haruka..."

* * *

"...I'll bring you down, one way or another." Rin slowly sat up in his bed, instinctively pressing his fist against his chest. He was always assaulted by that familiar pain whenever his thoughts became focused on Haruka. It was the same pain he had felt on the day that he lost to the other male. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, but he didn't seem to notice. Turning his head, he glanced over at the clock that was sitting on his desk. It was almost nine thirty in the evening. _He should still be awake. Gou said he lives by himself now, so I could... tch... unless those bastards are with him. _He made a noise of slight annoyance, clasping his hands together and pressing his lips to them as he began to ponder over his options. Now that he had finally seen Haruka again, he really couldn't control himself. He had waited for so long to bring despair to that man, and now he finally had a chance. He wouldn't wait for a relay to take his revenge... he'd do it right then and there. He didn't care who saw him in that state anymore either... his pride didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was satisfying his overwhelming, unstable emotions.

After several minutes, he made up his mind and rose to his feet. Stepping over to his desk, he picked up his black hoodie and pulled it over his white T-shirt. Then, he grabbed his cell phone and checked his messages before shoving the device into one of his pockets. Finally, he departed from his room, and his lips curved upward to form a faint smile as that psychotic expression returned to his face once more.

* * *

_Aaaand Rin's lost it! Seems like he's about to go completely sadistic on Haruka. D: The next chapter should be pretty intense, and I'm looking forward to writing it. Also, I've already discussed this with one of my followers, but I wanted to let you all know that Haruka is going to be the mommy in this story. Some of you probably guessed that already... I just wanted to inform the ones who weren't certain though. Haruka seems like he'd be the uke, and he'd make a perfect wife since he enjoys cooking and such. Thank-you to everyone who has been following this story! I love you guys! Keep reviewing if you want me to write more. It lets me know that you enjoy what I write, and it encourages me to keep going._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Revealing the Truth**

The figure of a certain red-haired male staggered through the streets, drunk off of his own emotions. It didn't help that a particular part of his body was starting to... extend. Fortunately, it was a rural area, so there weren't many other people present in the vicinity. His black hood was pulled up over his head, and his hair partially concealed his face. His cheeks were glossy with perspiration, and his breaths were quick and shallow... he was utterly flustered. _Damn that bastard. Everything is all his fault. _When he was merely a few minutes from his destination, the cellular device in his pocket began vibrating. Halting in his tracks, he pulled the rectangular phone from his pocket and stared at the touch screen. He had received a text from his younger sister.

"Damn it, Gou." He muttered under his breath, poking the screen with his index finger to open the message. It simply read, 'Onii-chan, where r u?' This caused Rin's grip on his phone to tighten, and it was almost crushed in his grasp. _Stupid girl. Why does she always need to know where I am? She's not our mother. _After a few moments, he began to type a response to her, yet the task was proving to be quite difficult since his hands were trembling. 'None of your concern.' Once he pushed the send button, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Fifteen seconds later, the cell began ringing instead, and Rin clenched his teeth tightly. His sister certainly was persistent.

Ignoring the muffled dubstep music sounding from his pocket, the flustered male began walking again. He knew that he was drawing close to that house... the one that belonged to his former childhood friend. As the building's outline gradually came into view, that malevolent smile returned to his lips once more.

"Almost there..." He whispered in a slightly sinister tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the aformentioned house, a young man with dark blue hair sat slumped forward with his back resting against a wall. All the life seemed to have been drained from his eyes as he stared down at the floor. His encounter with Rin earlier that day had affected him more than anyone realized. He just remained in that same position for a few minutes before his own phone began vibrating on a small, nearby stand. Blinking, he turned his head in the direction of the moving object. Then, he slowly reached out and picked it up, touching the screen shortly. It was a text from Gou. He opened it, reading over the message blankly. 'Haruka-senpai, if u see my Onii-chan again, be careful. Don't open the door 4 him if he comes over to ur house when ur alone.' A few seconds later, he sent a simple reply. "OK." He didn't intend to keep to his word if such a situation with Rin occurred, but he at least wanted Gou to stop worrying about him. If he ever did see his childhood friend again, he'd most certainly allow him inside... no matter what.

Setting his phone back down on the stand, he began to immerse himself in his own despair once more. This was the first time he had felt so depressed since the day Rin left. Closing his eyes, he attempted to block out those painful memories, but he just couldn't. They had been haunting him constantly since that morning.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, and Haruka was pulled out from his abyss of memories as his sapphire eyes popped open. Releasing a deep sigh from his lungs, he slowly rose to his feet and began walking toward the door. _Makoto again, huh? _He stopped in front of the flat rectangular object, peeking out the peephole first. The figure who was standing outside was not the person he had expected to see, and his eyes widened slightly. "Rin?"

Upon hearing the other male's soft voice on the other side of the door, the red-haired man began speaking in a convincing, melancholy tone. "Yeah, it's me. Are you by yourself?"

"I am."

"I see. Well... mind if I come in? There's something I wanted to talk about with you."

Without heeding Gou's words of warning, Haruka unlocked the door and slowly began to open it for the other male. He didn't care about any risks... he just wanted to see his childhood friend again. Before he knew what was happening, the door was suddenly forced open, and he gasped when a fist grabbed his collar firmly and slammed him into a wall. He winced slightly as his back impacted the hard surface, and his vision became blurry for a few seconds. After blinking several times, the image of the red-haired male before him came into focus once more... and the psychotic grin was still present on his face.

Rin used his free hand to pull his hood back finally, still using the other to keep Haruka pinned against the wall. Smirking, he finally began to speak... but his tone had changed dramatically. He now sounded rather sadistic, yet a faint trace of sorrow still remained in his voice as well.

"I've waited so long for this moment. Now I'll finally pay you back for what you did to me. I'll make you suffer as much as I did... or maybe even worse." Rin slowly moved his head forward, stopping just a few centimeters in front of Haruka's face. He slowly extended his tongue and ran it across the other male's lower lip softly. At first, the blue-haired male showed faint signs of shock in his expression, but they quickly faded... and his typical emotionless face returned. _Tch! That empty look again. The same one he always used to give everyone back when we were kids. He really doesn't care about anything, does he? _This lack of a reaction angered the red-haired male, and he soon shoved his prey onto the floor harshly. Climbing on top of him, the frustrated teenager extended his right leg and kicked the door shut behind him. His emotions could change in just a matter of seconds, proving just how unstable he really was.

"What's with that face?! You don't even care that I'm about to ruin your life?! Are you that much of an unfeeling monster?!" Rin roared, and his entire body was trembling all over.

"I could ask the same of you." The other male responded in a calm manner. He was technically the one being pinned to the floor, after all.

"Urusai!" The crimson-haired male clenched his right fist tightly and slammed it down into the wooden boards right beside Haruka's head. Ignoring the pain shooting through his knuckles, he merely glared down at the other young man whilst breathing heavily. After a few moments, his lips slowly curved upward to form that faint insane grin once more.

"Fine then. We'll see if you can still keep that face after I make you lose something... something that you can never get back." As he spoke, he lowered his groin area and pressed it down against the calm male's own. Rin's manhood had been tingling ever since that morning, and when the thoughts of Haruka began invading his mind after school, he could feel his member starting to harden with each passing moment. In fact, he was so hard by then, he was barely able to control his urges. He wanted Haruka's body... and he wanted him to suffer as well. With this, he'd be killing two birds with one stone.

Once again, the boy on the receiving end had a brief expression of shock sweep over his face when he realized his imminent fate... but it quickly faded back into nothing. Just a blank expression. He didn't even struggle to escape when Rin started grinding the hard bump in his jeans against him.

_Not enough. _Rin started to grind his manhood faster and harder down against Haruka's, trying to provoke some kind of reaction from the other male's sexual organs. It didn't take long for a small bump to start forming in the blue-haired male's jeans as well. He broke into a cold sweat, still attempting to maintain his emotionless demeanor throughout this entire process. He knew that he would ultimately fail in the end though.

After feeling Haruka's protruding member, a satisfied smirk formed on the red-haired male's lips. Moving his left hand down, he slowly unzipped the emotionless boy's fly and started to slip his jeans down along with his boxers. The blue-haired male still didn't move. He just stared up at his childhood friend in silence while the color of his cheeks changed to a light shade of pink. When the pants and boxers were halfway down Haruka's legs, Rin reached out and grabbed the other male's exposed manhood. In response, the blue-haired boy finally released a gasp. That was the first time another person had touched his private parts (aside from his parents when he was an infant). This reaction seemed to please the dominant male greatly, and he started to squeeze the hard, pulsating organ in his grasp. Haruka clenched his teeth together, just barely holding in a moan of pain.

"Already had enough, Haru?" The crimson-haired male still wore that same grin, tightening his grip on the other man's member with each passing second. "Too bad. I'm not even close to being finished with you yet." As he uttered those words, he used his free hand to lift up the blue-haired male's shirt slightly. Then, he leaned down and started to softly run his tongue over the boy's belly. The quiet prey shivered in response to this action, and his entire body tensed up when he felt something sharp puncture through his skin. Rin had bitten down into the flesh just to the right of Haruka's navel. A warm, scarlet liquid began to seep out from in between the red-haired boy's incisors, and he started to suck on that area aggressively... yet also passionately.

The blue-haired teenager clenched his fists as his childhood friend proceeded to give him a hickey on his stomach. Rin continued to suck that same area on Haruka's abdomen, making erotic noises as the flesh vibrated in his mouth. After nearly a minute had passed, he finally removed his fangs from the other boy's skin and licked the blood from the corners of his mouth. Bleeding black and blue marks were left behind on the other male's body where Rin's teeth had once been. The dominant male just continued to savor the moment, gazing down at his former friend. He looked absolutely helpless.

"You look so pathetic right now... it's just amazing!" Rin chuckled sadistically. He was clearly deriving pleasure from the other man's suffering. As he squeezed Haruka's reproductive organ a bit tighter, he suddenly tugged on it violently. In response, the submissive male's lower body jerked upwards, and that faint expression of pain on his face became even more evident. He almost let out a scream that time, but he managed to hold it in somehow. Tilting his head slightly, the teenager with crimson hair raised an eyebrow as a hint of curiosity appeared on his face. "...yet what I find interesting is that you aren't even struggling. If you really wanted to, you could have escaped. Are you secretly a masochist or something, Haru?" If that was truly the case, then this wouldn't be nearly as entertaining for Rin. He was trying to make Haruka suffer, not pleasure him. Then again... rape was probably always a slightly pleasurable experience, even for the victim. That was the nature of sexual intercourse.

After a few moments of silence, the blue-haired male shook his head. His breathing was a bit heavy, and he was still drenched in cold sweat.

"No... I'm not." He managed to admit in a fairly calm manner, even in spite of what he had just been put through. Once he inhaled a deep breath, he resumed his explanation. "How can I resist when the person who is hurting me... is also the person whom I've been in love with since I was a child?"

* * *

_Confession finally! There'll be more sexy time in the next chapter... and possibly the start of a new relationship. Still hoping for a few more reviews... only two people were kind enough to leave them for the last chapter. Thanks to both of you though (you know who you are)! Your comments made me smile! As I said before, reviews let me know that you guys are still taking an interest in the story, and they sometimes help me to improve my works as well. If I get more reviews, I'll try to update more quickly... although, I'm honestly not even sure if I should continue this one right now. If you guys are still enjoying it, I hope you'll let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Relationship Begins**

"N-nani?" Both of Rin's eyes instantly widened upon hearing the other male's sudden confession. Without realizing it, he slowly started to loosen his grip on the boy's member. "Uso..."

"I'm not lying. Why else would I tolerate your behavior?" Haruka replied, remaining calm... although his breathing was still somewhat irregular. "...and why else would it have hurt me so much when you left us without even saying good-bye?"

The crimson-haired male didn't utter a single word in response. He had been rendered speechless from his own shock, and his sadistic expression had completely vanished for the moment. The young man below him continued with his speech, and he slowly turned his head away from Rin as he spoke... the shame and sorrow were becoming more visible on his typically-blank face for once.

"I enjoyed participating in that relay with you, Rin..." He slowly closed his eyes. "...but when I realized that I had somehow hurt you, I never participated in another one again. I now consider relays to be evil, cursed events. They're what separated us..."

"Haru..." The dominant male finally managed to find his voice, and his tone was much softer now. In fact, his eyes were becoming glossy with moisture, and his lower lip was quivering slightly. After all this time, he finally learned that the boy he'd been in love with had felt the same way. _It can't be true... it just can't be true_. They could have avoided so much pain if Haruka had just said something in the first place. Trying to hold back his tears, Rin suddenly slammed his fist into the floor next to the blue-haired male's head once more. "Then why... why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't you ever _show _anything?! You always acted like you didn't care about _an__ything_!"

"I know. I've never been good at... expressing my emotions, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't know if you felt the same way as I did either, and I didn't want to put a strain on our friendship if the feelings weren't mutual." Judging from his expression, this was clearly difficult for the submissive man to admit. "It became even worse after you left... I... locked my heart away even more."

"Haru, you idiot..." Deep in his heart, Rin knew that he was an idiot as well... they were both idiots who couldn't properly express themselves, and they hurt each other deeply because of that fact.

"I-I'm trying to improve right now!" For once in his life, Haruka sounded extremely flustered, and his sapphire eyes popped open as he spoke, fixing themselves on the crimson pair above them. "Do you know how hard it was for me to confess everything to you?!"

"Wakatta!" Rin screamed, attacking the floor with his knuckles for a third time. "It must have been really hard for you too, damn it!" His voice seemed to be cracking as he spoke, and warm tears started to slide down his cheeks as his gaze locked on Haruka's. All of the agony that had built up in the dominant man's heart over the years was finally being released. He slowly let go of the sexual organ that was in his grasp and then set his palm on the floor, sobbing hysterically. "I l-loved you, Haru... I loved you so much... b-but you never acted like you cared at all." This was the first time he had broken down completely in front of someone. "Yet even in spite o-of that, I still wanted to tell you how I felt... so I promised m-myself that I'd do it if I could beat you in a relay." After admitting his promise to himself out loud, he finally realized how naïve and childish his plan really was.

"Rin, you idiot..." Haruka repeated those words back to the other male, and the corners of his lips curved upward to form a faint smile. His own eyes were glossy as well, but no tears escaped. "You didn't need to challenge me in order to tell me your feelings." He reluctantly lifted his left hand up and placed it over Rin's right cheek as the other man's tears began to drip down onto his face.

A hint of surprise appeared in Rin's expression when he felt the other boy's warm palm against his cheek. Slowly, he lifted his right hand up and placed it over Haruka's, nuzzling his cheek against the other's flesh affectionately. The two remained in that position for about a minute before the dominant male finally managed to regain some of his former composure. Sniffling, he began to speak again, and his voice was still trembling slightly.

"Haru... are you, by any chance... seeing anyone?"

"No one else aside from you, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou could put up with my uncaring behavior." His faint smile still hadn't faded. "And I'm only interested in _one_ of those five options... does that answer your question?"

"Does it happen to be the first one you mentioned?" Rin inquired, and his smirk made an appearance once more.

"It does indeed." Haruka responded, wiping away the remaining tears from the red-haired male's cheeks.

"Well, if that's the case... then, I have something else I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"Haru... will you be my boyfriend?"

Haruka blinked at first, just remaining silent. Although he had been expecting the question, it still was a bit of a surprise to hear those words leave Rin's lips. However, mere seconds later, he nodded.

"Nothing could make me happier, Rin." His voice had regained its calm and somewhat emotionless tone, but his smile widened a bit.

"Is that so?" The crimson-haired teenager was still smirking slightly as he started to lean down. Moments later, he pressed his lips against the blue-haired male's. The latter followed suit, pressing his lips back against the dominant man's. His sapphire eyes widened slightly when he felt a soft, warm intruder attempting to pry his lips open. Rin's tongue was getting ahead of itself already, but the blue-haired male didn't seem to mind it. He opened his jaw slightly, allowing his partner to access the inside of his mouth. As expected, the dominant one instantly pushed his muscle within and started to rub it against Haruka's. As the two boys locked their tongues together and deepened the kiss, they instinctively closed their eyes and made occasional soft moans. Rin slowly moved both of his hands down the submissive male's sides and kept going further. Once he finally reached the knees, he started to slip Haruka's pants and boxers down even more.

Goosebumps formed on the blue-haired male's arms when he felt his sides and legs being caressed softly. However, he still didn't struggle... not even when his new boyfriend tossed two of his garments to the side after removing them completely. Haruka's lower half was now utterly naked, and he was left sporting only a white, collared T-shirt. After a few moments, he reached up with barely any hesitancy and started to unzip Rin's jeans as well. This action caused the dominant teenager's grin to widen. Now he knew for certain that Haruka wanted this as much as he did. Still kissing the blue-haired male deeply, the red-haired one reached down and placed his hands atop the other's, helping the submissive boy unzip his fly and then remove his own pants and boxers. Once Rin's lower half was completely exposed as well, he started to lift up Haruka's shirt. He wanted a complete view of those gorgeous abs while they were doing this. With some assistance from his partner, he finally managed to slip the shirt off. Tossing it to the side, he slowly separated his lips from Haruka's and opened his eyes. Now the real pleasure could begin.

Rin's member had extended so much that it probably would have ripped open his pants if he were still wearing them. He needed to satisfy his urges badly, and now he could finally use the insides of another person for that purpose instead of his own hand.

"Are you ready, Haru?" He whispered, gazing into those sapphire eyes as they slowly opened. When he was given a nod in response, he slowly started to lower his eager manhood down toward a certain entrance. He pressed the tip of it against the opening of the hole, and a frown appeared on his lips. It was a much smaller space than he had expected... this might hurt. The submissive boy blinked and wore a slightly curious expression as if to ask, 'What's wrong?' After a few moments of reluctance, the dominant teenager just shook his head and rammed his member into the tiny opening.

"G-ACK!" The noise that escaped from Haruka's lips sounded like a mixture between a scream and a guttural howl. Both of his eyes widened as intense pain shot through all of his lower insides. A large, foreign object had just punctured through his opening and possibly ripped him open in the process. Every muscle in his body had become so tense that they were almost as hard as a rock, and his short fingernails were starting to scrape against the floorboards beneath him. Rin clenched his teeth together in an unpleasant manner when he realized that his boyfriend was even more tight on the inside than he felt on the outside. He knew that since this was even hurting him, it was probably ten times more painful for Haruka. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. Since this was his first time, he was still naïve in the ways of 'preparing' his partner for the whole process.

"Sh-should I stop?" The crimson-haired male grunted, staring down at his lover. After a few moments, the submissive male shook his head in response to his lover's inquiry. Apparently, he wanted to continue in spite of everything.

"S-slowly..." He managed to utter a single word through his pain, but his voice was barely audible.

Taking his lover's advice, Rin began to slowly push his manhood further inside Haruka. Then, he pulled out slightly before pushing in even deeper. Gradually, his pumping grew faster and faster. He could feel the other male's insides being forced to stretch around his member with each thrust. By the time they had been at it for just over a minute, Rin was already moving at an astounding rate. He just couldn't stop himself... he wasn't taking it easy on Haruka at all.

The blue-haired male clenched his teeth together tightly, attempting to contain the noises which were threatening to spew from his mouth at any moment. When his lover had started picking up the pace, his asshole began to burn like hell. Eventually, he felt a warm palm wrap around his own extending member and looked down. Rin started to give him a hand job, trying to force that white liquid out while he continued to pump inside the other male.

"M-mmgh... Rin..." Haruka couldn't refrain from making noises any longer. His voice was unnaturally high-pitched, and he started gasping with every breath he took. This reaction only caused Rin to pump harder... his boyfriend certainly knew how to turn him on. Suddenly, the red-haired male made a particularly hard thrust, and Haruka's entire body heaved upward violently.

"A-aaagh!" The blue-haired male finally started screaming, but he honestly couldn't tell if it was from the pain or from the pleasure anymore. Probably a mixture of both. All of the various sensations running through his body at once were almost too much for him to bear.

"Haru!" The dominant man's voice started to crack as well. The pleasure was intensifying with each passing moment, but his heart was torn two different ways. He felt bad for his lover, especially since he seemed to be suffering... but he also thought Haruka looked pretty attractive when he was in pain. His sadistic side was to blame for that.

The blue-haired male desperately scratched at the floor, still screaming at the top of his lungs. At long last, semen began to spurt out from Rin's member, flowing into the submissive boy's body. Afterwards, the red-haired male gradually ceased his pelvic thrusting, but he continued performing the hand job on his partner. After the duration of roughly thirty seconds, white liquid began to spurt out from Haruka's manhood as well, splattering all over himself, his boyfriend, the floor, and the walls.

As he released the other man's wet sexual organ, Rin freed his own from the other's body. Then, he slowly laid down on the cold, wooden floor beside his lover. Both teenagers were breathing heavily, and the submissive one was trembling uncontrollably. The red-haired one merely stared at him in silence for a few moments before slowly reaching out and wrapping both of his arms around the blue-haired one.

"Daijoubu, Haru?" He asked in a softer tone than usual.

The other male nodded in response, closing his blue eyes. Although he was still somewhat flustered from the rough sexual intercourse, he seemed to be relaxing in Rin's embrace at last. Several minutes of silence passed before either of them uttered another word.

"Rin..." Haruka whispered softly, which was a rare occurrence since he seldom started conversations... even small ones.

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..." Rin whispered back, pulling the other boy a bit closer.

* * *

_I've been having net issues this week, bleh. When I finally got on here again, I was really surprised to see that this story actually had more reviews. Thanks everyone! I was so happy when I noticed that! I read through all of them... you guys are amazing! You've convinced me to keep continuing for now. Anyways, I didn't think the sex scene for this chapter was that great, but I hope it was enough to give you all a nosebleed at least. XD In the next chapter, you'll get to see how everyone reacts to the new relationship, and something important will be happening very soon as well. If you want more, keep leaving me reviews, guys. Have a good one!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Second Chance**

As the bright orange rays of the rising sun spilled through the open window, a red-haired male groaned and slowly sat up in bed. He opened his eyes and blinked several times, adjusting his vision to the illumination. At that moment, he realized that he wasn't in his dorm room, and his body felt much more tired than usual... even more than it did after swimming practice. Turning his head to the left, he saw another figure fast asleep beside him... a blue-haired male. He looked completely worn out as well. They were both utterly naked, but they seemed perfectly comfortable with it.

"Haru..." Rin whispered under his breath, and his eyes suddenly widened when memories of the previous night all flooded into his mind. After all those years of yearning to be by Haruka's side, he had finally made love to the other male. The temperature of his cheeks rose slightly as those erotic thoughts swirled around in his head. After a few moments, he reached out with his left hand and gently placed his palm over the sleeping boy's cheek. The blue-haired male stirred slightly, releasing a soft moan and nuzzling his cheek against the warm flesh that was pressed against it. A faint smile formed on Rin's lips at this reaction... and it was a genuine smile, not a fake or psychotic one. He honestly hadn't felt this warm or happy since before his father passed away when he was a child. He could barely remember those days. They seemed so distant, and at times, the crimson-haired male thought that having his happiness return would be an unattainable dream. However, his dream had now become a reality. He truly was happy again.

After staring at Haruka's peaceful, sleeping face for a few minutes, Rin slowly pulled his hand back and slipped off the bed. Although he wanted to stay there a little longer, he knew that he still needed to go to school. He had a longer walk than his boyfriend did, so he needed to get ready sooner. However, once he reached the doorway, he heard a quiet voice behind him. Turning around, he noticed that Haruka was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Aren't you still tired?"

"Yeah, but we've got school." The red-haired male replied. "And I would've gotten more sleep if you didn't make me scrub your cum off the floor and walls last night."

"It was your fault though." Haruka stated bluntly without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"I didn't exactly hear you raising any objections to it either..." Rin released a deep sigh from his lungs, rubbing the back of his head as he watched his lover slip out of bed.

The blue-haired male took a step, and a slight expression of pain appeared on his face briefly. After a short pause, he took another step and began walking toward the door. However, his movements were extremely awkward. He looked like he had something stuck up his ass. This sight caused the other male to chuckle.

"Pfft... when did you decide to become a malfunctioning cyborg, Haru?"

Haruka clearly didn't find his boyfriend's question amusing in the least.

"_This_ was your fault also... you were too rough!" The blue-haired teenager sounded slightly flustered again, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Gomen, gomen." The red-haired male attempted to collect himself, but he just couldn't help it... every stiff step the other man took instigated his laughter.

* * *

Once the two boys had finished getting ready for school, Rin stood up from the chabudai and stretched.

"Not that I'm complaining, but... is fish all you ever eat, Haru?" The crimson-haired male raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Not always." Haruka responded after a few moments, picking up both of their empty bowls and carrying them into the kitchen. Then, he set them into the sink to wash later before turning back around. "...if it really bothers you that much, I can try fixing other dishes..." He added as he stepped out of the kitchen once more. "...since I'll probably be cooking for you more often now..." As he spoke, he turned his head away from Rin, and his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink again. Upon hearing those words, the red-haired boy's smirk instantly returned.

"Oho? Are you saying that you'll become my own personal chef from now on?" He teased... he just wanted to force the other male to admit their relationship with his own mouth.

"No, I'm just saying that since we're... dating... I should make meals that you like as well." Haruka muttered somewhat sheepishly.

"What was that?"

"I'm not repeating it!"

"All right, all right." Rin was satisfied. He heard his boyfriend admit that they were going out finally.

The blue-haired male sighed deeply, picking up his school bag and walking toward the front door. The dominant male followed suit, walking up behind his partner as his smirk slowly faded.

"Are you sure you're okay with leaving early just so you can walk with me?" He asked, placing a hand on Haruka's right shoulder. In complete contrast with his behavior the previous night, Rin actually seemed to be worried about the other young man's well-being.

"Mmhmm. I'm actually used to leaving early." The emotionless boy replied as he began to open the door.

"Really? Why's th..." Before the crimson-haired teenager could finish his sentence, the answer to his inquiry was laid out before him. Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei were all standing on the front porch, peering inside. Every muscle in Rin's body tensed up again. Each of the three boys standing outside looked extremely surprised to see the other male inside Haruka's house.

"R-Rin-chan... what are you doing here?" Nagisa was the first to speak, blinking a few times. He never expected this to happen, especially after seeing how angry his old friend was the day before.

"Uhh..." Rin pulled his hand back and glanced over at Haruka briefly, then turned his head to look at the blonde once more. He managed to concoct some sort of lame excuse in those brief seconds. "...we were having a little talk... Haru and I finally made up." Well, his words were at least partially true.

"Honto?" Nagisa's face brightened after hearing the explanation. "That's wonderful! We all missed you, especially Haru-chan!"

The typically-emotionless male's cheeks turned pink again... why did Nagisa always have to blurt out stuff like that? Rin rubbed the back of his head, wearing an uneasy expression as he stepped outside with his boyfriend. He didn't exactly want to spill the beans yet. He didn't know how their friends would react if they knew that he and Haruka were dating... and if they somehow found out about the sex, that would just make everything ten times worse. However, after a few moments, he shook that second worry from his mind. Haruka wasn't a female, so it would be pretty difficult for anyone to find out about the intercourse. He glanced over at his romantic partner again, cringing when he noticed that the blue-haired man was still walking in a slightly awkward manner... well, it might be easier to tell than he thought. Of course, the blonde decided to comment on this oddity as well.

"Umm... are you okay, Haru-chan?" He tilted his head slightly to the left. "You're walking kinda funny."

Both lovers stiffened up, and the dominant one managed to spew out another excuse.

"He's fine... he j-just... uhh... fell down the s-stairs this morning, and he's still a little sore."

"Seriously?!" Makoto's eyes widened in horror. "Shouldn't we take him to a hospital then?!"

"Nah, he only fell down like three steps, and he didn't seem to be in much pain anyway."

"Haru-chan's pretty good at hiding his pain though..." Nagisa added, looking just as worried as Makoto.

"I'm fine." The blue-haired male insisted, going along with Rin's lie. "If the pain persists for longer than a week, I'll go see a doctor." He just wanted them to shut up already. He hated it when they all doted on him like this. It felt like he was the main character of a manga who always got special attention from everyone or something... he didn't want his life to be like that. He was perfectly content with people leaving him alone.

"A-all right..." Makoto sighed, but the concern in his eyes was still present.

Attempting to change the subject and focus everyone's attention elsewhere, Rin finally spoke again.

"A-anyways, I wanted to apologize to you guys for how I acted yesterday... and for all those years ago, too. I shouldn't have treated you all that way... you're my friends, after all." After a few moments, he focused his gaze specifically on the male with glasses again. "...and I shouldn't have gotten jealous that you were hanging out with them either. I'm sorry."

Rei blinked in response to Rin's apology. He never expected to hear those words from him, of all people.

"I-it's fine, really."

"Yeah, we forgive you." Makoto added, and that typical warm smile appeared on his lips. "We're just glad you're back."

"Mmhmm, it wasn't the same without you!" Nagisa agreed, nodding.

* * *

When the five males finally arrived at the front gates of Iwatobi high school, they were greeted by a certain red-haired female.

"Ohayo, minna!" She waved as she walked up beside them. However, her eyes suddenly widened when she realized that her sibling was amongst the group. "O-onii-chan?! What're you doing here?"

Once again, every muscle in Rin's body tensed up. He had been so focused on Haruka and the others that he had forgotten to take a turn halfway through their journey. The red-haired boy broke out into a cold sweat, trying to conceal his embarrassment as he glanced down at his watch. Samezuka's classes would be starting in three minutes_. My god... I'm such an idiot. _Lifting his right hand, he started to rub the back of his head whilst formulating another lie.

"I-I just... wanted to make sure Haru made it to school all right... especially after that fall he had this morning." His cheeks nearly matched the color of his hair.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, seeming to wonder if his boyfriend was starting to become protective of him. Gou gasped, placing both hands over her mouth.

"He fell?! Oh my god! Is he okay?!" She moved her crimson eyes up and down the blue-haired male's figure as she spoke, looking just as concerned as the others did when they first heard the false news. Apparently, everyone was buying the male Matsuoka's lies without question... although his sister still seemed slightly unconvinced about something.

"Don't worry, Gou-chan. Rin-chan already told us that he'll probably be fine. He didn't have a very big fall." Nagisa assured the worried female, suddenly grabbing onto the emotionless male's arm and pressing his smaller body up against the other boy. "Isn't it sweet that Rin-chan was worried about you so much, Haru-chan?"

Haruka's muscles tensed up slightly at the blonde's touch, and he looked away from the shorter male without responding. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with the unexpected physical contact. With the exception of Rin, he didn't like anyone touching him.

The red-haired male didn't exactly seem comfortable with it either. In fact, when he saw Nagisa pressing up against his lover, he clenched both of his fists, and his eyes narrowed. He could feel a hot sensation building up in his stomach... a very familiar sensation that he had felt ever since his childhood. His jealousy was starting to get the best of him again, just like it had with Rei the previous day. However, this time it was worse... Haruka was his boyfriend now. He couldn't stand the sight of another person clinging to the man who rightfully belonged to himself.

"Na... gi... sa..." The sound that escaped from Rin's lips sounded like a malevolent, hissing growl. He lunged forward shortly after muttering the blonde's name, pushing said male away from Haruka. "Don't touch Haru!" He glared at the boy who dared to touch his lover, grabbing both of his boyfriend's arms firmly as he did so.

"E-ehh... why not?" Nagisa was surprised by the red-haired teenager's sudden outburst, and it was obvious that he was emotionally hurt by it as well.

"B-because..." Rin closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, but he still couldn't calm himself down. He just couldn't take it. He couldn't bear to watch people get too close to his boyfriend without knowing that Haruka was _his_.

"Rin..." Haruka's eyes had widened slightly. He didn't know exactly what provoked such behavior from his lover either.

"...because Haru and I are dating, damn it!" Well, so much for waiting to tell them. Everyone went completely silent as Rin proceeded to explain further. "We made up last ni... this morning... and somehow, we found out that our feelings had always been the same. I still get jealous easily though... so until I can control it better, try not to get too close to him." It was a fault in his personality, something he'd have to deal with sooner or later.

The silence continued for over a minute after the crimson-haired man had finished his little speech. Haruka was blushing harder than he ever had in his entire life, and he hid his face against the dominant one's shoulder. Rin released both of the submissive boy's arms and embraced him instead... although this gesture went unreciprocated. Finally, the blonde boy broke the silence.

"Congrats." Nagisa's wide grin returned to his lips, and his sadness disappeared. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line there."

The male with glasses proceeded to congratulate them as well, but the other two seemed a bit conflicted. Both Makoto and Gou had unspoken feelings for Haruka, yet they knew that they'd never have a chance with him since it was so obvious who the blue-haired male's heart had always belonged to. Rin was the only person who could ever coax an emotional response from him at all.

Before long, the green-haired male decided to give the new couple his blessing as well.

"Yeah, congratulations, you two. You belong together... we all knew it." He was smiling, although a hint of pain was visible in his eyes. He slowly turned his head to look at the female beside him. "Right, Gou?"

"U... uh-huh." She nodded reluctantly. She was truly happy for her brother and her friend, but she also had tears of sadness flowing down her cheeks as she spoke. "Congratulations, Onii-chan... and H-Haruka-senpai." She also felt relieved. From the way her brother had spoken about Haruka upon his return to Japan, she seriously thought that he would hurt the emotionless boy. However, now that they made up, it seemed that all of her fears were for nothing.

"Thanks, guys." A faint smile formed on Rin's lips as he glanced around at each of his friends and his sister as well. Their words had helped him calm down for the most part. Still holding the embarrassed Haruka gently against his own body, he released a content sigh. That went better than he expected.

* * *

_God, Rin's such an ass. A sexy ass. I might make him nicer as the story goes along though... not sure. I guess we'll just have to see how it plays out. Anyways, to the Anonymous reviewer who left me some advice, thank-you. I just wrote HaruRin because it sounded better to me... there wasn't a real reason behind it. You're absolutely right though. Since people typically write it in Seme/Uke format, that would get confusing. I fixed it. Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to GaaraLover1298... you've been a faithful reviewer since the first chapter, and I'm really glad that you're keeping up with my story. _

_The next chapter will FINALLY include the part most of you have been waiting for, so I hope you'll all keep leaving reviews. I'm excited to write it, but I need to know that you're all stoked for it, too. Have a good one, guys!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Utter Shock**

The following day, Rin was waiting outside the front gates of Iwatobi high school when classes and club activities were finally finished. This provoked a slight expression of shock from Haruka as he departed from the building alongside Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. All four males stopped in their tracks upon seeing their red-haired friend, and the blonde one was the first to speak.

"Rin-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Is it so strange for me to walk my boyfriend home sometimes?" The inquiry was answered with yet another question.

"W-well, no..." Nagisa admitted, blushing with slight embarrassment. He still wasn't completely used to them being a couple yet since he only learned of their relationship about thirty-six hours ago. Hell, both partners were barely used to it either.

"I didn't think so." Rin slowly stepped forward and wrapped both of his arms around the quiet blue-haired male. After gazing into those gorgeous sapphire eyes for a few moments, he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other male's. Haruka's eyes widened, and his cheeks began to rise in temperature as he pulled away from the dominant man.

"Wh-what are you doing, Rin?!" Clearly, he didn't want to publicly display their affection.

"I'm just showing you how much I love you, Haru." The crimson-haired male smirked again, still keeping his eyes locked directly on his lover's. _Shit. He looks too fucking cute right now. _After a few moments, he glanced over at their three friends, who were all blushing faintly as well. "Besides, they'll get used to it eventually."

Haruka started to open his mouth to respond, but Makoto's voice cut him off.

"Uhh... the three of us will just take a different route home tonight. You two seem like you want to be alone." Upon uttering those words, he started to walk off in an uneasy manner. Rei was right on his heels, and Nagisa started to follow along as well, chuckling nervously. Once the couple was alone again, the blue-haired one released a deep sigh. He seemed to be slightly upset by his partner's actions.

"Did I make you angry?" The crimson-haired male smirked while the other boy looked away.

"...no."

"Heh, that didn't sound very convincing."

"I'm not angry, but I wish you'd learn to control yourself... at least in public areas." Haruka's voice was calm again, but there was a tinge of annoyance in it.

"I'll think about it." Rin's grin widened, and he wrapped one of his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder as they began to depart from the school grounds. However, after a few moments, the dominant man's smile faded and was replaced by an expression of confusion and curiosity. "Hey, Haru... you had club after school today, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, why isn't your hair even a little bit wet like Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto's?"

"..." The blue-haired male didn't respond at first, and his cheeks regained that pink tint. He turned his head away from his lover again and then finally mumbled in a barely audible tone. "...I didn't participate in club activities today... or yesterday..."

"Why n..." Before he finished his sentence, a sudden realization hit the crimson-haired boy. This discovery only made his devious grin widen. "...it's because of that gift I left on your body, huh?" He had almost forgotten about the lovely hickey he made on Haruka's belly two nights ago.

Again, the emotionless male didn't respond. Rin shrugged after a few moments, then spoke up again.

"You could always wear a shirt in the pool."

"They'll get suspicious."

"And you aren't making them suspect something by refusing to participate in club activities altogether?"

"I told them that I'm still too sore to swim... which is partially true."

"Your body will get used to it eventually."

"C-can we just change the topic of discussion, please?"

"Fine, fine." Rin's smile still hadn't disappeared yet. He loved getting his usually-calm boyfriend all worked up. It was just so entertaining to see... not to mention adorable. "I hope you've worked up an appetite even though you didn't swim today."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm taking you out for a blueberry parfait... it's on me."

"A high school student who actually has money?"

"Yeah. I work part time as a cashier at a convenience store. Since my mom's paying for my tuition, I usually have a little extra cash laying around."

* * *

"Get that out of my face right now."

"Why? Don't you want to be like those other couples who feed each other?" The red-haired male spoke in a teasing manner, holding a spoon filled with a white, creamy substance right in front of the other boy's mouth. They were both sitting on opposite sides of a booth table in some sort of café.

Haruka clearly wasn't amused by his boyfriend's attempt at humor. He just wore a blank expression, and Rin finally shrugged before bringing the spoon up to his own lips. He opened his mouth slightly, slipping the slender, silver spoon inside briefly. Then, he pulled it back out once the cold, sugary cream started to melt on his tongue. Sighing in satisfaction, he set the utensil back inside the half-empty glass bowl.

"You'd better hurry and eat some more before I finish it all myself..." The dominant male warned, still grinning slightly. He was trying to conceal the fact that he was somewhat upset by Haruka's behavior. Said male had only eaten two bites of the dessert so far. _I bought it for both of us, dumbass. It's supposed to be like a freakin' date. Why can't you just eat it and enjoy the experience like a normal person?_

"I'm not hungry for a parfait right now, nor am I in the mood to engage in cheesy romantic activities with you in public."

This particular comment finally wiped away Rin's smile completely. Haruka really could be a buzzkill sometimes. The blue-haired male apparently realized that he had ruined his lover's mood, and he almost instantly picked up his own spoon afterward. Scooping up some of the creamy substance with a tint of bluish-purple in it, he lifted the dessert up to his mouth and took a bite. Once it had melted completely inside his mouth, he swallowed and then sighed.

"It's delicious, Rin... but I'm..."

"Oh, Haru..." The red-haired male chuckled, shaking his head. This one simple action had caused his entire demeanor to change drastically in just a matter of seconds. His good mood had returned again.

"N-nani?" And Haruka's adorable flustered side returned as well.

* * *

When the two males finally arrived at the submissive one's doorstep, the dominant one stretched.

"Well, that's not really what I expected my first date to be like, but... I guess it was all right."

"First date?" Haruka blinked, wearing his usual emotionless expression again. "If that's what it was supposed to be, you picked a horrible place for it."

"Geez, Haru." Rin sighed deeply, placing both hands behind his head. "You're so heartless."

"I could say the same of you..." The blue-haired boy replied, and a faint smile suddenly formed on his lips. "...but I never said I didn't enjoy our date."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter where we go. As long as I'm with you... that's all I need." There was a hint of sincerity in Haruka's soft voice, revealing that he truly meant every word. His cheeks started to rise in temperature once more, and he lowered his head, focusing his gaze on the ground. A few moments later, he felt a hand slowly lifting his chin upwards. His eyes met Rin's as the crimson-haired male leaned forward and caused their lips to meet again. This time, Haruka didn't struggle... in fact, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss even more. When they weren't in public, it seemed like he was entirely wrapped around Rin's finger... well, almost.

A few soft moans were released before their brief kiss finally reached its conclusion. Rin pulled away just a few centimeters from Haruka's mouth and whispered.

"If it really bothers you that much, I'll try not to show my love for you in public as much anymore." The crimson-haired man was actually serious this time. It was a rare moment indeed. Rin was actually showing concern for someone else's happiness other than his own for once.

A hint of surprise was evident on Haruka's face when he heard those words. He wasn't sure what to say at first, but he finally managed to speak again.

"...and I'll try to get used to showing our feelings... more openly from now on..." Apparently, both partners were going to compromise on the whole PDA issue. The dominant one would try to tone it down, and the submissive one would try to tolerate it better.

"Deal." The red-haired teenager nodded, and his grin returned as he planted another kiss on his lover's forehead. Then, he slowly turned around, slipping his hands in his pockets as he started to depart from the house. "I'll see you tomorrow then... same time?" He knew that if he didn't leave soon, he'd never be able to pull himself away from the blue-haired boy.

"I'll be waiting." Haruka was still sporting a tiny smile as he unlocked his front door and opened it, stepping inside at last.

* * *

Three months passed by rather quickly for the new couple. During that time, both teenagers grew significantly closer to each other. Rin started to work on his jealousy issues... he was trying not to get jealous every time another person touched or spent time with his boyfriend, but that was definitely easier said than done. He also was trying not to embarrass his partner with romantic displays in public as much anymore. Haruka had been opening up more to his lover. He talked much more frequently when they were alone together, but he still remained mostly silent when they were around other people. He was also trying to get used to showing his affection for the red-haired male more often in public.

On top of everything, the two boys spent at least four evenings a week together. Usually they went on dates or other outings, and they sometimes hung out with their other friends also. However, during one particular week, Haruka refused to spend any time with Rin. The blue-haired male usually texted him with random excuses to explain why he couldn't hang out. The red-haired man tried not to show it, but he was starting to become quite anxious. What if Haruka was tired of him? Did he want to break up already?

"Studying, huh? Yeah right." The dominant male whispered and clenched his teeth together as he read over the message on his cell phone. He wasn't buying any of those excuses. Something was wrong... he could feel it. "It's been an entire week already, and you're still acting evasive... what's wrong?" As he spoke quietly, he began typing those exact same words into a message. However, before he could finish it, his cellular device began to vibrate. He had just received another one. After saving his incomplete message to Haruka, he closed out of it and opened the new one he had just been sent. He blinked when he noticed who the sender was... Makoto. Said male didn't text Rin very often for certain reasons.

'Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting anything.' The message began. 'I just wanted to let you know that Haru's been really sick for about a week now. During several of our morning classes, he left in the middle of the lecture to throw up. I asked him if there was anything I could do for him, but he said there wasn't. I even told him that he should see a doctor, but he refused and said that it was just a little bug. There isn't anything more I can do except ask you for help. You're his boyfriend, so maybe you can talk some sense into him. This seems like more than "just a little bug" to me.' The message ended with a final short request. 'P.S. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Haru that I told you about this... I wasn't supposed to. I don't think he wants to worry you.'

"Tch!" Rin sat up in his bed after reading over the message. _Keeping secrets from me, eh, Haru? You bastard. _Although he was relieved to know that his boyfriend most likely wasn't going to break up with him, he now had a whole new anxiety wash over his entire being. His lover might be severely ill, and if he refused treatment, he could die. As several frightening scenarios flooded into his mind, he began typing a response message to Makoto. 'Thanks. I'm on it.' After pushing the send button, he immediately slipped off of his bed and swiftly departed from his dorm room once more.

"U-umm... Matsuoka-senpai, is something wrong?" Nitori called after Rin, looking worried after seeing the other male burst out into the hallway.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." The red-haired man responded coldly. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly the kindest room mate... technically, 'Rin' and 'kindness' were two words that should _never _be placed in the same sentence.

* * *

The dominant male's anxiety over his lover's condition gave him an adrenaline rush, and he made it to Haruka's house in half the time it took him previously. Breathing heavily, he extended his left index finger and rang the doorbell. After the duration of nearly a minute, the door slid open just a sliver, and a blue eye peeked out at Rin's figure.

"Rin... what are you doing here?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Haru!" The red-haired teenager rolled his eyes and forced the door open the rest of the way. "Don't give me that shit. You were sick all this time, and you never said anything."

"Makoto told you, didn't he?" The blue-haired male stared at his boyfriend with his typical emotionless expression, but his face looked more pale than usual.

"It doesn't matter how I found out... all that matters is that I did. This might be some sort of serious illness, and it could threaten your life if you don't get treated. You should go see a doctor as soon as possible."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Haruka sighed. "I knew you'd make a big deal out of nothing. As I said, it's just a little bu-"

"Chigau! It's not just a little bug, and you know it! Everyone knows it!" Rin's voice was filled with both anger and concern. "You've been sick for an entire week and haven't shown any signs of getting better. It might even be food poisoning." Upon uttering those words he forced his boyfriend up against a wall and placed the back of his right hand against the other male's forehead. "You feel a little warm, too."

Haruka didn't respond. He merely stared at his lover in silence, and his beautiful eyes looked partially glazed over. His entire body was covered in a cold sweat, and his breathing was rapid and irregular. He certainly looked sick, but he was pretty good at hiding how truly miserable he felt.

"When was the last time you ate something?" The dominant man spoke again after half a minute of silence.

"...yesterday morning. I couldn't keep it down though."

"Geez, starving yourself isn't going to help you get any better." Rin finally removed his hand from the blue-haired boy's forehead and crossed his arms over his chest. "Get in bed. I'll fix you some soup."

"I don't have much of an appetite." He couldn't believe it. Was his boyfriend seriously treating him like a sick child?

"That doesn't matter. Your body still needs some nourishment, so you have to try eating something. Besides, I heard your illness is worst in the mornings... so you should be able to keep something down now, right? It's nearly nighttime already."

"I should, but..."

"Good. Then get in bed." Rin cut the blue-haired male off before he could finish his sentence again. "I'll bring some soup back for ya soon."

"You really don't need to do this, Rin. I'll be fine."

"Get... your... ass... in... bed... NOW!" The red-haired male growled, and his eyes narrowed.

Well, there was no way Haruka was going to argue with his boyfriend when he was in that type of mood. Sighing, the blue-haired male gave up and started walking back to his room. He was feeling light-headed, so he needed to lay down anyway. After the duration of twenty minutes, the figure of a red-haired male entered the room at last. He carried a steaming bowl over to his resting boyfriend's bedside and set it down on the bed stand. Then, he departed from the room briefly and returned with a cold, damp washcloth. Sitting down on the bed, he reached out and started to gently dab at the blue-haired teenager's forehead with the cold, soft object.

"Ready to try eating something?" He asked, setting the cloth off to the side after he wiped away most of the sweat from the other's forehead.

"I suppose." The submissive male replied, opening his eyes. He didn't really have much of a choice now, did he?

"Good." Rin smiled faintly, helping his boyfriend sit up in bed and propping his back up against the headboard with a pillow. Afterwards, he picked up the bowl of soup and dipped the spoon in. Then, he blew on the steaming contents held by the silver utensil before bringing it up to the blue-haired male's lips.

"We are _not _doing this again." Any hint of emotion disappeared from Haruka's face. He really didn't want his lover to try feeding him again.

"Oh, come on... let's just try it once."

"I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself. I'm not _that_ sick."

"We're not in public right now though... pleeease, Haru?" The red-haired boy's lower lip protruded slightly, and he put on a fake pouty face. He absolutely loved teasing his partner.

The submissive male tensed up after seeing his boyfriend's expression, and after a few moments, he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine... but just this once." He knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't let Rin have his way.

The crimson-haired man nodded and moved the spoon up just millimeters in front of the other's lips. Haruka opened his mouth slightly, then gently clasped his jaws around the utensil. He sucked the warm liquid from it and then slowly slid his lips back, releasing the spoon and swallowing. Rin's smirk suddenly returned.

"The way you eat soup is just too adorable." He was using a teasing tone as he spoke, deliberately trying to provoke the blue-haired male. However, his words were also partially true... he really did think his lover looked cute when he was eating. Hell, he thought the guy looked cute doing almost anything.

"Can I j-just finish feeding myself?" Again, Haruka succumbed to the dominant male's provocation, and his cheeks grew a light shade of crimson.

"Hai, hai." Rin chuckled, handing the bowl and spoon over to his boyfriend.

Once the blue-haired boy had finished most of his soup, his lover helped him lay back down again. Then, the crimson-haired male picked up the washcloth and began to clean the sweat off of the other male's body once more. He lifted up the submissive male's shirt and started to dab at his bare chest first. Haruka blushed briefly and looked down... this situation reminded him of that one particular night they spent together.

"Hey, Haru..." The red-haired male's expression and tone suddenly turned serious.

"Hmm?" The sick boy could tell there was something wrong.

"Let's take you to see a doctor tomorrow."

"I don't need to see one. I already told you, I'm fine."

"I'm serious here. I am so goddamn worried about you right now. I've never seen you looking this bad before."

"I'm n..."

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. If you're feeling better by tomorrow morning, I'll stop bugging you about it. If you're not better, then we go to the hospital. Sound good?"

At first, there was nothing but silence... but a soft, masculine voice finally broke it.

"All right." The submissive male was uncomfortable with the idea of seeing a doctor. He didn't like being around people when he was sick... not even Rin. However, he could tell that his lover was really worried about this, so he decided that he would tolerate a hospital visit for him if worst came to worst.

"Thanks." A tiny smile returned to Rin's lips as an intense feeling of relief swept over him. He started to gently dab at Haruka's sweaty stomach with the washcloth next. His hickey mark had long since vanished, but there was something else about that area which caught the dominant man's eye. The blue-haired male's belly seemed to be bloated slightly. It was barely noticeable, but Rin could easily tell how different it looked. He knew his lover's body well... his abdomen had definitely been thinner the last time he saw it up close. After noticing this oddity, he just stared at Haruka's middle quietly for a while, watching the boy's tummy rise and fall with each breath and wiping the sweat from it.

When he was finished, Rin set the washcloth on the bed stand and leaned down, bestowing another kiss upon his partner's forehead softly.

"You know... before I learned the truth, I really thought you were gonna break up with me..." He admitted, and his voice seemed to be cracking slightly as he spoke. Moments later, he buried his face down against Haruka's shoulder... as if he wanted to be assured that his fears were all for naught.

"Rin..." The blue-haired male's expression softened slightly, and he slowly wrapped both of his arms around the dominant male. A tiny smile formed on his lips as well. "How could I break up with the only person I've ever truly loved? It would hurt me too much to lose you again."

"Then, do you promise to always stay with me?" For once, the crimson-haired man almost sounded like a child who needed to be comforted. He needed to know that his lover would always be there. He had lost so much already, and he wasn't sure if he could handle losing anything else that was important to him.

"I promise." As he uttered those words, Haruka closed his eyes.

* * *

The following morning, Rin awoke to the noise of someone vomiting. He slowly sat up in bed and blinked a few times, glancing around in every direction. It took a few moments for him to register that he was in his boyfriend's room. Once he realized where he was, everything else came back to him quickly, and he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. _That sounds promising. _He thought to himself in a sarcastic tone. While slowly slipping out of bed, he stretched and yawned at the same time. Then, he walked toward the bathroom and knocked on the door... sure enough, that's where the noise was coming from.

"You okay in there, Haru?"

At first, the only response he received was the sound of dry heaving. Thirty seconds later, the toilet flushed, and a breathless voice replied.

"...I'm... wonderful..."

"Sounds like it. I'm coming in." Rin slowly slid the door open. "I guess this is the answer to our deal from last night."

Haruka nodded, attempting to catch his breath. He obviously wasn't feeling any better, and his body was covered in sweat all over again.

"Get yourself cleaned up a little, and I'll take you to the hospital." The dominant male bent down beside his lover, rubbing the other young man's back gently. He could tell this was really taking a toll on his boyfriend's body.

* * *

Much to the young couple's annoyance, they had to sit in the waiting room of the hospital for two whole hours before a doctor was finally available to see them. Since Haruka's condition wasn't an immediate emergency, he was one of the last patients on their list. At long last, they were escorted into a room, and the blue-haired male was told to sit down on an examination table.

"What are your symptoms, Nanase-san?" The doctor asked, picking up a clipboard and pen while his patient got situated.

"I've been... feeling really nauseous lately." The blue-haired boy began as he slid his rear into a comfortable position on the table. "Usually, it's just in the morning, and I can't keep anything down at that time. However, I don't seem to have much of an appetite at any other point during the day either."

The doctor nodded and began writing notes down on the medical papers that were attached to his clipboard. When Haruka was finished explaining his symptoms, the scruffy older man started to examine him, which only made the emotionless boy even more uncomfortable. He only wanted Rin touching him in those places... no one else. After seeing how tense his boyfriend was, the crimson-haired teenager stepped up beside the examination table and grabbed onto his lover's hand. He whispered something into the submissive man's ear, and it seemed to calm said patient down significantly.

When the examination was complete, the doctor started to run some tests. Unfortunately, it took another two hours for the results to finally come through. By the time the doctor returned to the examination room, Haruka was asleep on the table, and Rin was reading a sports magazine.

"Well, I've arrived at a diagnosis." The doctor stated, looking somewhat uneasy as he stood in the doorway. He had no idea how he was going to present the news.

The dominant male looked up from his magazine, and his worries suddenly began to return after seeing the doctor's expression. Setting his reading material aside, Rin stood up and walked over to the table again, shaking his lover gently.

"Oi, Haru... wake up. The doctor's back."

The blue-haired male groaned softly and rubbed his eyes, sitting up on the table. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision to the light, then glanced over at the doctor. He felt his boyfriend grab onto his hand again, and he locked their fingers together after the red-haired male squeezed it slightly. They both remained utterly silent, anxiously awaiting the news that the doctor had for them. The older man in the doorway took a deep breath, as if to gather his courage, before speaking again.

"Nanase-san... you're pregnant." Well, that was more blunt than he planned, but the best method was to just get straight to the point.

"Eh?" Rin and Haruka both said simultaneously.

* * *

_I know it's been like forever since I last updated... sorry, guys! I'm seriously horrible. I have a tendency to lose inspiration for my stories easily. I still wanted to keep writing for you guys though, so I finally got my ass in gear. Hopefully, this will make up for it since it's a longer chapter. And Haruka's finally preggo! Yay! XD I'm still gonna try to keep his personality the same, but he's probably going to have some mood swings later on. (I'm not gonna make him act extremely girly like some people do with their characters in Mpreg fanfics. That's not how I like to write them. They may be pregnant, but they're still men, after all). Also, am I the only one who thinks Haruka would look really sexy with a baby bump? Gah, I'm so weird! Anyways, thank-you to everyone who's been keeping up with my story still! And I'd like to give another special thanks to GaaraLover1298 and LindyLinn. You two have been my most frequent reviewers so far. Thank-you both so much!_

_Hmm... I guess that's it for now. Keep reviewing if you guys think I should continue, and have a great day, everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rare Condition**

"I said you're pregnant."

"Yeah, we heard ya, Doc... but we're seriously not in the mood for jokes right now." Rin's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't seem to find this amusing in the least, and neither did Haruka. "Now what's _really_ wrong with Haru?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me, but I'm not kidding around." The doctor's expression was quite serious. "I wouldn't do that about such a serious condition." He stepped up to the young couple and held out some medical papers in front of their faces. "You can read over the data for yourself if you'd like."

The red-haired male skimmed over the data briefly, not really understanding it. However, he could finally tell that the doctor wasn't trying to be funny.

"But... that's impossible. Guys can't get pregnant."

"Actually, it's happened a few times before. I can't really explain how it happens myself though, and it's quite a rare occurrence. Only about one out of every five hundred men has the ability to become pregnant, and if they're in a relationship with a woman, they have nothing to worry about in the first place."

"No way." The dominant teenager spoke in utter disbelief. _That means I'm the fa... shit!_ "Then, how... why... what should we do?" He never expected such a thing to happen in a million years, and his head was starting to spin. He couldn't think clearly anymore. His boyfriend had been rendered completely speechless altogether.

"Well, I would recommend having an abortion at your earliest convenience."

"Huh?"

"All of the men who became pregnant in the past decided to keep their children, and they each ended up dying." The older man spoke using a slightly melancholy tone. "One died in his third trimester, and the other two passed away during childbirth. Their bodies just... couldn't handle it. However, the doctors were at least able to get each of the infants out safely."

Rin nodded slowly, attempting to let everything sink in. Although he still couldn't think clearly, his mind was at least able to register the fact that he'd probably lose Haruka if they decided to allow the baby to live. He didn't want to lose Haruka. He couldn't take it.

"Wakatta." He turned his head to look at the submissive boy to his right. "Haru, let's schedule another appointment so we can ab-"

"No!" For once, the blue-haired male cut his boyfriend off. He was staring wide-eyed at the floor, and his lower jaw was trembling slightly. He seemed to have dozens of emotions swirling around inside him at once, but his good nature had dominated over all of his other feelings. Although this situation was quite terrifying for him, he was too kind to end a life. Especially since it was a life that he and Rin had created together. It was _their _child. "...I... can't do that..."

"But it's just a tiny speck, Haru!" The crimson-haired male was starting to get worked up. He couldn't believe that his lover was actually planning to have this child when it could kill him.

"As small as it may be, it's still a life, Rin..." For once, the typically-emotionless man's eyes were starting to fill with warm tears. He slowly turned his head to look at his partner finally.

When their eyes met again at last, the red-haired boy's widened slightly. He had never seen Haruka show so much emotion in his entire life. Even contemplating the option of abortion seemed to be immensely painful for the submissive one. Although Rin desperately wanted to kill the infant, how could he when his partner was so obviously against that course of action? The other boy looked like his heart was breaking at the very thought of it. _Damn you, Haru, and your stupid nice heart!_

"Tch!" Rin clenched both of his fists and quickly looked away from his lover. He couldn't stand to look at that pleading expression any longer, and he couldn't say anything else. How was he supposed to argue with that?

"Are you absolutely certain you want to go through with this pregnancy, Nanase-san?" The doctor inquired. "Even after knowing the risks?"

"Yes, I am." There was technically a hint of uncertainty in the mother-to-be's voice, but he knew there was no way he'd ever be able to go through with an abortion.

"Very well then. I'll give you some advice regarding what you should expect during pregnancy as well as a list of things you'll need." The older man knew that the young couple was probably only registering half of his words, so he decided to add another statement. "If you have any other questions in the future, feel free to give me a call any time."

* * *

It took almost another hour before the doctor had finished giving the young couple advice to deal with the long nine months that were ahead of them... well, technically it was only six now. By the time Rin and Haruka arrived at the latter's house, five whole hours had passed. Needless to say, both of them were extremely relieved to be back. The blue-haired boy immediately walked back to his room and plopped down on his bed, partially burying his face in his hands as he sighed deeply.

"I won't be attending school until the infant is out of my body." He certainly didn't want to be walking around in public with a huge belly. It would be more embarrassing than the time his boyfriend tried making out with him in front of the school.

Rin stepped into the room just as his lover uttered those words, and he soon took a seat on the bed beside the submissive male before wrapping his arms around him. Both of his hands came to rest on his partner's stomach, and he started to rub it gently.

"Haru..." For once, it was the red-haired man's turn to be the rational one. "...if you're serious about having this kid, then you need a good education. We both do. We've gotta find good jobs to take care of 'em. I know it'll be kinda embarrassing, but try to deal with it." He was actually starting to sound like a good, mature father. Wait... what?!

"It doesn't matter anyway, Rin. You heard the doctor... bringing this child into the world will mean my certain death." Haruka's voice had regained its emotionless tone, but this time, it sounded much colder and emptier. "My education means nothing if I'm destined to die anyway. It's pointless to continue."

"Don't talk like that!" Rin shouted and tightened his grip around his lover, pulling the blue-haired boy closer. His lower lip suddenly began to quiver, and he nuzzled his cheek against the other male's affectionately. "I won't let that happen... I won't let you die, Haru." His voice had become unusually soft, and it cracked every few words. He was almost in tears. _I can't lose him, too... I just can't! _"So you can't give up either. Remember your promise? You said you'd always be with me."

Haruka's eyes widened slightly as he lifted his head. A hint of emotion was visible on his face again, and he remained silent for a few moments. Finally, the corners of his lips curved upward into a faint smile.

"I did, didn't I?" The blue-haired male was instantly pulled out of his depressed state by his lover's emotional words. He leaned back against the dominant male and started to nuzzle his cheek back against the other's. "Forgive me, Rin. From now on, I'll try my best for your sake... and for the child's sake as well." He had two reasons to live now, and he knew that he had to keep pushing forward right until the very end. The future wasn't set in stone anyway, so there was a chance he might survive.

"So will I." Rin whispered into his lover's ear before nipping at the lobe gently. He technically experienced more mood swings than Haruka did, and he wasn't even the one carrying a baby! After a few moments of silence, he spoke again... and his voice was finally returning to normal. "I think I'll transfer to Iwatobi high next week."

"Nani?" The blue-haired male blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting his partner to switch schools so easily. After all, Samezuka's swimming program was one of the best.

"I'm serious. I wanna be there with you and help you shoulder this burden. It's... partially my fault why you ended up like this." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he spoke. "I'll help you shoulder the embarrassment as well. If anyone tries teasing you, I'll knock 'em into the next century."

"I think that would only make the situation worse." The submissive man sighed. _And it's more than **partially **your fault._

"Fine, fine. I won't resort to punching. My death glare should be more than effective." Rin rested his chin atop his lover's left shoulder, gently rubbing the other boy's belly still. "Also, would you mind if I moved in with you?"

The expression of surprise on Haruka's face suddenly became even more evident.

"If you need time to think about it, that's fine. I just... want to be with you, especially since you're with child. I want to make sure everything's okay." The red-haired male closed his eyes. "I could help your parents with the house payments and bills also."

After being rendered speechless for nearly thirty seconds, the submissive teenager finally spoke up.

"You don't have to keep worrying about me. I'm not completely helpless, Rin. I can take care of myself." He tried to assure his boyfriend, and that faint smile he had been wearing returned. "Although, I certainly wouldn't protest if you really want to move in with me." His cheeks started to rise in temperature also.

"Oho?" Rin opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Is that your way of saying, 'PLEEEASE, PLEEEASE MOVE IN WITH ME, RIN! I WANT YOUR IRRISISTIBLY GORGEOUS BODY BESIDE ME EVERY NIGHT!'?"

"How does that even remotely resemble what I just said?" The emotionless boy facepalmed.

"I'm quite skilled at reading between the lines." The dominant man grinned widely. _Damn, I was hoping I could get him worked up again._

"Quite the contrary. You were clearly seeing something that wasn't there."

"And you're clearly in denial." The red-haired male leaned over and pressed his lips against his lover's cheek.

"Believe whatever you want. I'm not going to engage in a pointless argument with you." As his abdomen was caressed softly, Haruka slowly lowered both of his hands down and placed them on top of his boyfriend's.

"You're so boring, Haru." Rin chuckled, and he shifted his gaze down toward the place where his unborn offspring was currently residing. He still hadn't removed his hands from Haruka's stomach either... he didn't want to pull them away. He just wanted to hold the other boy like this for a while. "Do you think... we'd make good parents?"

"I don't know." The submissive male rested his head on the other's shoulder, and he focused his vision down on his stomach as well. It was still difficult for him to believe that there was a life dwelling inside his body. The reality of the situation still hadn't completely sunk in for him yet. Even Rin was still trying to make sense of everything.

"Me neither." The red-haired man admitted. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this. Part of his heart wanted the baby to be aborted. However, if his lover was completely against the idea, he couldn't go against the pregnant male's wishes. He was a cruel man, but he wasn't _that_ cruel. Besides, the other part of his heart was excited about becoming a father. This child was a representation of the love that he shared with Haruka. "I guess we'll find out together." He knew that they'd both have to take this process one step at a time, and it wouldn't be easy... but they'd be fine as long as they had each other.

"Yeah, together." Haruka agreed, feeling a warm sensation press against his lips shortly after he uttered those words.

* * *

_Oh my god! These RinHaru moments are about to make my heart explode! XD I didn't think my own writing could affect me so much. Aaaanywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter also. To all the people who have been leaving reviews... THANK-YOU! I always read through every single one, and I start grinning like an idiot! _

_There was something else I'd like to address in my author's note this time. Two people have mentioned that they disliked my use of Japanese words in this story. I can totally understand where you guys are coming from, but I'm still going to use them on occasion. It has become a habit of mine from roleplaying over the years. Personally, I don't find it annoying... I could read an entire story filled with Japanese words and still love it. I don't put them in mine very often though, and when I do, it's typically not something that would hinder my audience's understanding of the story very much. In the future, I might add in footnotes to explain what the words mean as well._

_I do have pet peeves of my own, so I can completely relate to your pain. I also realize that you're just trying to help me improve my work, and I do appreciate it. Thank-you for taking the time to leave your input. I always appreciate constructive criticism, even if I don't always agree with the other person's views. Again, thank-you for your advice... just a warning though: if you can't tolerate a few Japanese words here and there, you might want to drop my story. Otherwise, my writing style will probably continue to annoy you. Sorry. I know that stuff isn't appealing to everyone._

_While I'm on the topic of warnings, I just want to mention that I do NOT recommend continuing this story unless you can handle feels. I'm planning to add in several emotional moments in future chapters, and some of them might be rather intense. Hence why "drama" is one of the genres. However, there will also be fun moments. I'm not cruel enough to make the **entire** story an overwhelming black hole of emotions and depression. The next chapter is actually going to be a fun one, and the other boys will make an appearance again. _

_Umm... wow, this was a long author's note. I think I've rambled long enough, so I'm gonna stop typing now. Have a good one, guys!_


End file.
